


All Through The Night

by smoaksnacho



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksnacho/pseuds/smoaksnacho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times someone spoke to Felicity while she was in a coma, and the one time they all did when she woke up. [Set after 4x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thea Talks to Felicity

  
A little sigh escaped the petite brunette's mouth as she lowered herself onto the, albeit uncomfortable, hospital chair next to her hopefully future sister-in-law's hospital bed, dropping her beleathered brown handbag onto the floor next to it. It might have seemed weird to anyone watching, but she took the unconscious blondes hand into her own, feeling strangely comforted by it's warmth.

  
She had no reason why she thought it would, but she assumed that it would be cold, almost as cold as a dead person's would be. But Felicity wasn't dead, she was in a coma. And she was going to wake up, she _had_  too.

  
When the doctor had come to tell everybody the news about Felicity's condition, how her brain had been starved of oxygen for a long time, and there was no telling what the damage would be while she was unconscious, but they'd know when- no the doctor's exact words were if- if she woke up what the extent of the damage had been, so while they waited for her body to heal, they had put her into a medically induced coma, he had also included that people who were in a comatose state could still hear, according to medical research.

  
Thea, of course, called bull, but nobody was willing to come in and talk to ' **Felicity** ', barely anyone was willing to breathe, especially not her brother, so she decided she would take the first talking shift, to break the ice. She didn't do it right way, it took over two days before anybody even spoke to each other, let alone a comatose body. But she did it eventually, which was why she was here, right now. All alone, except from a person that couldn't talk back to her, and it broke her heart a little bit.

  
"It's officially been 79 hours and 32 minutes since you were brought in here, but who's counting?" Thea started to talk, her heart pounding incessantly in her chest. "Who am I kidding, we all are. We all miss you, so much Felicity. We miss your babbling, your constant accidental innuendos, we even miss you distracting us from missions by you forgetting that all the comm lines are open when you're talking to yourself... But none of us misses you more than Oliver does."

  
"I don't think any of us realised the hold you have on my brother until you weren't here. I mean, we all knew he loved you a lot, but... we didn't know it was this much." Thea paused for breath, tears stinging the back of her eyes. "He's different. I lived with him every day when he came back from the island, from being tortured for five years, and he was never this bad. When mom died, he was always the voice of reason and hope and happiness - and I always thought it was strange. But now that it's you that's hurt, and seeing him the way he is, it makes me realise that he was so happy and hopeful after all these god awful things happened to him, was because he had you. And now he doesn't... And I think it's completely broken him."

  
"He's supposed to be this big, strong superhero capable of killing thousands of people by shooting arrows at them - but right now, he's not. It's like you not being here has completely drained him of energy, because all he does is sits in the chair next to your bed, holds your hand and he cries. Sometimes he might utter a word or two to you, something small, like telling you that he loves you. Maybe he saves the conversations for when someone isn't with him, but that's rare. Everyone is too scared to leave him by himself, scared that he might self destruct. Especially me. Without you here, I don't even know what he's capable of doing. Not just to other people, but to himself, and it terrifies me."

  
The whurring of the ventilator was comforting Thea. A lot of people would find it uncomfortable, or creepy, or even sad that a simple machine was keeping someone alive and breathing, but Thea sought comfort in it. The whole room would be in complete silent if it wasn't for that one little machine, and there was nothing she hated more than utter silence.

  
"When he came back from the island, he couldn't trust anybody, not even me. But he always trusted you. Now, the one person that he truly trusts and believes in isn't here, and it's like post-island Ollie, just ten times worse. He's angry, really angry. He's lost weight, I didn't even know it was possible to lose this much weight in three days, I mean - he's like a skeleton in comparison to what he's usually like, and it's a struggle to get him to even eat, let alone sleep. He always says that he can't leave you, because he's done it one too many times, and he knows that if it was the roles reversed, you'd do the exact same..." Tears started to snake their way down Thea's cheeks, and she didn't wipe them away. She just watched as the dropped onto the pale blue, thin knitted blanket on the hospital bed.

  
"Seeing my brother this way is heartbreaking, Felicity. So, you have to come back, okay? It might seem selfish for me to ask you to come back for something or someone in vain, so that they can be happy, like they deserve, but... Oliver needs you. It's like he's lost half of his vital organs. Come back to Oliver, Felicity... Come back to all of us. We all need you. Come back and make Oliver happy and whole again. I miss seeing his smile, and hearing his laugh. Somehow I've become accustomed to it, like seeing him happy with you made me forget that he was ever someone that couldn't trust or fully love because he was too afraid of hurting someone." Thea paused, sucking in a deep breath. "And anyway, you two still need to get married, so you better come back soon. I want to be a sister-in-law."

  
Thea laughed, a small, quiet laugh, before she realised she had run out of things to say. So she let Felicity's small hand, that seemed even smaller than it ever had before, fall out of place with hers. "I'll come back again and talk to you some more, I promise. Maybe, somebody else will even come and talk to you tomorrow."


	2. John Talks To Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm a little bit iffy about this chapter as, for some reason, I found it hard to get into Diggles head and the right mindset to write him and how he would feel and what he would be like talking to Felicity while she's in a coma. I hope I didn't make him overly OOC!  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter x

When John had found out that Felicity had been shot, he didn't feel sad, or angry. He didn't feel anything. He felt completely numb. He couldn't understand how someone so kind, and gentle - the one person who could bring Oliver out of his shell, but could also pull his head out of his ass when needs be, the one person who could make anyone and everyone smile even in the worst of times, be lying in a hospital bed fighting to even breathe?

  
The first three days in the hospital, barely anybody spoke to each other. It was just complete heartbroken silence. The only person that would usually break this silence was the one they were all silent for.

  
On the fourth day of them waiting for Felicity wake up, John had noticed that Donna had gone into overprotective motherly figure mode, fussing over Oliver, making sure he was eating, making sure that he was changed out of the blood ridden clothes and that he was getting at least a small amount of sleep. Oliver would try to squeam his way out of the motherly touch, John knew how difficult it was to be mothered over because he had never been on the recieving end of it before, but in the end he just let it carry on.

  
It was now on the fifth day of Felicity being comatose, and her brain activity had improved a large quantity, according to the doctors, but really what else could they expect from MIT graduate, certified genius Felicity Smoak?

  
Nobody had been in to have a full on conversation with Felicity since Thea had two days prior, because nobody knew what to say. Thea had urged everybody to just talk about a load of crap, but still nobody made a move to open their mouths to talk to a comatose body, no matter whose body it was. Until John decided he would.

  
So here he was, sat in an hospital chair that he was far too muscular and large to properly sit down in, trying to figure out what he was going to say to the person that he didn't consider a friend, but a little sister.

  
"Felicity..." John sighed. He had never really been a crier, but he could feel tears choking at the back of his throat as he spoke her name, waiting for her to reply to him, but the reply never came.

  
"I hope you know how much of a mess you've left us all in. Nobody knows what the hell they're doing in the cave, nobody has your excellent expertise." John tried his best at light humour, but it didn't quench the tears he could feel choking him. "Not that we've really been doing much fighting since you've been in here."

  
"The doctor said your brain activity was improving, which isn't surprising seeing as you're the smartest person I've ever known. You're also one of the strongest... Which is why I know you're going to be okay. You're going to open those eyes soon, and start babbling like you always do in inappropriate situations, and we're all going to laugh and probably start crying too."

  
John suddenly felt tears roll down his cheeks, and he quickly wiped them away. He was trying to not cry for the sake of Oliver and Donna - if he thought this was hard for him, how hard is it for them?

  
"Your mom is completely mothering Oliver. You'd be so sad that you're missing this - she's making him cheese sandwiches, and bringing him packets of Lays and almost force-feeding them to him."

  
"We all really miss you here, 'Lis." John took the opportunity to call her by the nickname she hated so much, the one that if he dared call her it, she would slap him silly. "Donna is putting on a whole phase of happiness, pretending that she's completely okay. I think she's trying to keep it all together for the sake of Oliver. Oliver can't even try to keep it together right now... I guess holding the person you love the most in your arms as they bleed out does that to a person."

  
A hefty sigh escaped John's lips. "If there's any chance you'd like to come back to the land of the living anytime soon, we'd all really appreciate it. We all need you here, we all miss you here. We miss your babbling, and your damn near constant innuendos. The world is a hell of a lot darker without some Felicity, and I've been to some dark places."

  
"Plus, you, me and Oliver need to go for another Original Team Arrow drinks night to celebrate my two best friends finally getting their crap together and realising they want to spend the rest of their lives together."

  
John stood up, pressing a light kiss to Felicity's forehead. "I don't know what planet you're on right now, but I'm sure whatever one you're on that you're missing Oliver just as much as he misses you. I'm trying to get him to come in and talk to you, but it's hard for him. Hopefully someone will come and talk to you instead of just sitting there in somber silence in the next couple of days, even if it's just me again."

  
And with that, John walked out, and finally let out a ghastly sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. I posted two chapters in under 24 hours, that's unheard of for me with any of the past fanfictions that I have written (which, albeit, wasn't actually that many). I had inspiration to write, so I decided that I would - AND that I would post it tonight, so I have! I wanted to get a chapter up before my inspiration is swarmed and my writing time is completely gone over the festive period.   
> Thank you so much for all the kudos' and the reviews I've had - I'm still trying to work out how to reply to them (it's probably so simple once I work it out - but I will eventually!).   
> Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I'm committed to finishing this mini-fic!  
> Phee x


	3. Laurel and Sara Talk to Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So that little brief break from writing truly was brief, and I'm so happy because I'm writing this on a brand new, working laptop! Eek! I have decided that I will update every day until I finish this mini-fic, which is crazy exciting (for me more than anyone) as I've been working really hard on writing the chapters in advance, and I'm currently writing the second to last one!   
> Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful festive time the last few days, and enjoy the new chapter!

When Laurel Lance had found out that Felicity had been shot, her first emotion was anger. She was angry that somebody would hurt somebody that had, and would continue to endlessly, do no wrong.   
Laurel didn't know Felicity as well as she would like too, but her sadness and anger was still peaking an almost all time high, and not just for selfish reasons. She hated seeing everyone, the Queens especially, so broken up about something that was so obviously beyond their control. 

She had wanted to go in and talk to Felicity, but she didn't quite know what to talk about. They knew little to nothing about each other, and she was sure Felicity knew more about Laurel than she ever had done her, so when her sister had decided she was going to fly in and they would talk to her together, she had been the most grateful human being in the world.   
So, now, here they both were sat in two plush chairs next to the bed of a still comatose Felicity Smoak, in complete and somber silence. Neither of them were sure of what to say to somebody that couldn't respond. 

Sara cleared her throat, her mind foggy and her heart broken into pieces as she looked at all the tubes protruding from her friend's body. How could somebody dare even think of hurting such an innocent, beautiful and kind human being like Felicity? 

"So..." Sara finally spoke, her voice cracking as soon as she opened her mouth, "you finally have another scar from a bullet wound to match the one on your shoulder, three actually." Sara smiled recalling the memory of when Felicity had taken a bullet for her, the whole thing playing over inside her head. 

"Wait, what other scar? She has another scar from a bullet?" Laurel shifted in her seat so she was facing her sister, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as her sister nodded, a single tear glistening as it slid down her pale cheek. 

"Yes! She took a bullet for me about a year ago. Some person, I can't remember who, we've faced so many criminals that they all blur into one these days, was going to shoot me but she jumped in the way, and took a bullet to the shoulder. Quite ridiculously ironic, seen as we were talking about scars and she was saying about how the only scars that she had were in her mouth." Sara giggled, wiping away tears that she hadn't realised had fallen. 

"Woah. I never realised she'd pretty much saved your life..." Laurel trailed off, staring at Felicity's lifeless form again. "Why had nobody told me this before?"

"I guess it was just a story that we all pushed to the back of our brains amidst all the rest of the drama. Plus, when it happened, you didn't know about anything to do with Team Arrow, as Felicity used to call it." Used to. Past-tense. Sara could feel her hesitant laughter turn to fits of sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was always emotionally distant, she had had to be, exactly as Oliver had been, but seeing Felicity in this condition was too much for her. 

She couldn't, and didn't even want too, imagine how Oliver, or even Donna for that matter, must feel.   
Laurel embraced her sister into her arms, holding her as her entire being shook with sobs. "Hey, come on... What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Really, Laurel?" Sara croaked. "Felicity, our friend, and our friend's fiancee, is lying in that hospital bed fighting for her life. The amount of times she has had both of our backs, and we couldn't have hers..." Sara took a shaky intake of breath, "what I would give for it to have been me that was shot instead of her. Then we would be moving three steps forward instead of three steps back."   
Laurel sighed, stroking her sister's hair. "Look, you can't think like that. You think that hasn't crossed my mind? But Felicity's going to be fine. She has to be. We all know how much of a fighter Felicity is, she's going to wake up, and she's going to take a look at how scared and worried we all are and say that we were ridiculous for ever considering her not waking up."

Sara didn't reply, just stared at Felicity, her hand unconsciously moving into Felicity's, squeezing it as a silent plea for her to wake up, and soon. The entire room was plagued into an eery silence, all except for the sound of the heart monitor's beepings. 

"Maybe it's best that we go now." Sara whispered. 

Laurel nodded, in silent agreement. "Yeah... Maybe that's best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it really hard to get myself into the vibe of just Laurel, probably because I'm not overly keen on her character, so I decided to write it from both Laurel and Sara's kind of perspectives, and show how they both are dealing with this situation, seen as Sara probably was and still is closer to Felicity than Laurel!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading the chapter, the new chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow and then following that sort of time space until I'm finished!   
> Phee x


	4. Donna Talks to Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As promised, another chapter! I can't believe there is only two more chapters left to post, and I've written the second to last one already.   
> I so hope you guys enjoy reading this one, writing how Donna is handling this situation that her daughter is in was one of my favorite things to write, more than Thea even (and I really did enjoy writing for Thea!)  
> Enjoy x

It was the eleventh day of her being in a coma before anybody else plucked up the courage to come and talk to Felicity, a full on, full force conversation. The usual routine still ensued, Oliver would sit next to her bed, unmoving, not talking, just holding onto her hand with one of his inevitably much larger ones, the other holding his head, as Donna fussed around him trying to keep the bravest face possible.

She was talking to Oliver as much as she possibly could, even if she did rarely get any replies that weren't grunts of disapproval, if she was lucky she'd get a grunt of approval, but she didn't mind not being spoken too. The silence allowed her to breathe and think more clearly about the situation that her daughter was in.   
It was no secret that Felicity had definitely caught her outgoing personality filled with happiness and babbling from her mother, so it was unusual for Donna to enjoy the silence, but she did. She needed the silence, in fact, she had welcomed it with open arms. 

But finally, on the eleventh day of her daughter being in a coma, she missed the talking, she missed the happiness of being around all of these people who were seemingly constantly laughing, and happy, which she know realised was all due to Felicity. But most of all, she missed her daughter. 

She missed her ramblings, her accidental innuendos. She missed seeing her beautiful blue eyes, and she missed being able to laugh at her unbearably awful jokes that were so awful that they immediately became funny. She missed everything about her daughter. 

So, Donna plucked up the courage, while Oliver had finally been convinced to go home and take a shower and a nap after almost three whole days of not moving from Felicity's bedside, to sit next to her daughter's bed, and talk to her. 

"I'm not sure if anyone has been in too see you since Laurel and Sara visited you four days ago, and if they have, I'm sure they've already told you, but the doctor took you off of the machine that was helping you breathe, they called it a ventilator? Apparently your oxygen levels had improved so much that they wanted to test you without it. Two and a half days later, you're still breathing on your own." 

Donna's hand rested in Felicity's, as she ran her thumb over the back of her daughter's hand. "I knew you would though. My strong, beautiful baby girl. Always fighting back, you always have done. Whenever you got sick when you were a little girl, you'd constantly fight to spring back up quicker than the time before. You've always been so determined, so brave." 

A small sigh broke through the air, she realised now she didn't know what to say. She had spent so many days in almost complete silence, that she had forgotten what talking felt like, and she didn't even know what it felt like to talk to somebody that couldn't respond to her. Not wouldn't, not even in a small series of grunts or sniffles, just radio-silence. She had absolutely no clue how to handle this situation, and it scared her. 

So, she decided to talk about anything and everything that came into her head. 

"I've been cleaning yours and Oliver's apartment for you whenever I go back to pick up clothes for Oliver, or things to decorate your hospital room for you - did you know Oliver payed for you to have a private room at the hospital? For a man that went bankrupt a year ago, he still has some money to spare. Maybe he just keeps it a secret so he can spoil you endlessly. I wouldn't blame him, you deserve that." 

"I found pictures of you from your trips around the world with Oliver, ones that you hadn't sent me in the mail. You look so beautiful, so happy. It was almost as if you were completely glowing, oblivious that there were even people around you." 

Donna sucked in a deep breath, nearly forgetting to breathe out again. "I kept trying to get Oliver to look at the pictures, at something happy, but he won't. His phone has been ringing with family from all around the world, people that care enough to send a card in the post for special occasions asking him if there is anything to do... It got too much for him, so he threw his phone against the wall. It's completely smashed. John offered to buy him a new one, but he refused. Said he didn't need one."

"He's stuck in this pit of darkness, baby girl. He needs his light back. He needs you. I mean, don't get me wrong... There's nothing I want more than you to wake up right now, open those gorgeous blue eyes of yours, and start rambling about nonsense as you always have, but I think Oliver needs it more than even I do." 

Donna could feel tears glistening in her eyes. She had worked so hard on putting on a big front, pretending that she was okay so that Oliver could be in pain, and so she could be a comfort for him that she hadn't let herself think of what life could possibly be like without Felicity. But here, sat there talking to her with no sound around her other than the beeping of the heart monitor, the only reassurance that Felicity was alive, it was all that she could think about, and suddenly, she understood why Oliver didn't want to speak to Felicity's comatose body. It almost felt like accepting the truth, that maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't come back.   
It almost felt like saying goodbye. 

"You know... You have to wake up. You have so much left to live for baby girl, so, so much. You have to carry on being the best CEO in the whole world, you have to get married to your fiance, who misses you with every fibre of his being. We have to plan this big, lavish wedding together, and you have to rub it in every one of those girl's back home, I mean my home, who bullied you every second of every day and told you that you'd never acheive your dreams and nobody would every love you that, hey, in fact, you not only tamed ex-playboy, ex-billionare Oliver Queen, but you're engaged to him as well."

"You have so much left to do in your life. Please don't let it end before you finish doing everything important. Please don't let us see what a life without our beautiful ray of babbling sunshine, what a life without my beautiful daughter, would be like. Just-" Donna's voice cracked as she started to sob. "Please don't put us through that. We need you, we all do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you think? Thank you so much for all the kudos, and for the reviews - they really make my day a little bit brighter to know that people are enjoying this little fanfiction. Still can't believe it's almost over! There's only one more person left to talk to Felicity, and that is Oliver... So, I will be posting that tomorrow - and then the final chapter on Wednesday!   
> Until tomorrow,   
> Phee x


	5. Oliver Talks to Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was genuinely the most emotional chapter I have ever written of this story, and possibly of anything I've written ever.   
> I hope you guys can feel the emotions, and that I portrayed Oliver as rightly as I possibly could! Enjoy x

It had now been fifteen days since Felicity had been shot, and fifteen days since she hadn't woken up from the surgery. She had been alive, but not there, for fifteen days, and now even the doctors were becoming skeptical about her waking up, and that killed Oliver inside with every word he heard whenever they discussed her condition.

Though she was no longer in critical condition, she was off of any and all life support and was doing amazingly well by herself according to the doctors and nurses that had come to assure him that she was going to be fine from the eighth through eleventh days of her being in this coma, but then when it had reached two weeks, the doctors had stopped assuring him that she was going to be fine, and he couldn't stand the tension whenever they would come to check her vitals. 

Oliver had lost almost everyone in his life at least once, he had watched Thea die and be brought back from the dead twice, he had watched his mother, his father and his best friend die. He wasn't prepared to watch the same thing happen to Felicity - he couldn't live without her. 

The past fifteen days had been fifteen of the hardest, they had been spent in somber silence, the only thing Oliver was willing to focus on was the sound of the heart monitor, the thing that was ensuring Felicity was still alive and breathing, that was the only thing that was keeping him half sane. 

Breathing without her hurt. It literally hurt. He could feel it with every fibre of his being, every single second without her it felt like a stab to the heart (and he actually knew what that felt like), but only ten times worse. It was like, without her, his entire world had been plagued with darkness all over again, but it was a thousand times darker now. 

He had tasted the light, and as beautiful and amazing as it was, he suddenly found himself wishing he hadn't. Maybe dealing with this wouldn't be so hard if he hadn't had fallen for her - she wouldn't even be here if he hadn't have fallen for her. 

Snap out of it, Oliver. A voice told him from the back of his head. Felicity would slap you so hard if she could see you right now, blaming yourself. She'd slap you and assure you that it isn't your fault, and tell you that being with you was and is the best thing she's ever done with her life, and you know what? It's the best thing you've done with yours too. 

A sigh got lodged in the back of this throat, silently turning to a quiet sob but he choked it down. He hadn't cried since she'd been shot, or since she'd been in the coma. He hadn't felt the need to cry. In fact, he hadn't felt anything, not at all. He just felt numb, wholly and completely numb from head to toe, inside and out.

Oliver was sat in his usual position, curled next to Felicity's hospital bed, holding onto her hand as if it was the only thing he had left of her, and the rest of Felicity wasn't there whatsoever, running his thumb over the back of her hand repeatedly in circular motions, it was one of the only things that could calm his nerves when he looked at her, tubes coming out of every visible orifice, a nasal cannula feeding her added oxygen to ensure that her stats continued rising. 

He could feel tears brimming in his eyes, and he fought every emotion in his body to blink them away - he had no idea why he suddenly felt everything. He wanted, no he needed, to go back to feeling numb, to feel nothing at all, to just being able to sit with Felicity in complete silence. 

The only time Oliver had allowed himself to cry was when they had taken Felicity off of the ventilator, and she continued breathing by herself. It had filled him with such a sense of relief, and a sense of hope - something he hadn't felt the entire time she had been in the hospital, that he couldn't contain his emotions, so he had locked himself in the men's cubicle and cried for a solid twenty minutes. 

Oliver's eyes flickered over Felicity's unconscious body, opening his mouth and letting her name tumble out in a mess of croaks. "Felicity." 

A loud sob followed her name, as his shoulders heaved with every breath that was accompanied by another sob, and suddenly he could feel everything. Every ounce of sadness that the last two weeks had built up came crashing down over his body like a tidal wave, and it suddenly felt as if he was drowning. 

"Please come back to me." He shook his head, more sobs wracking his entire being, and he was sure that everybody could hear him sobbing, but in that moment he couldn't care less - all he could care about was her, and how he needed her with every part of him to wake up and for him to be able to caress her cheek, hold her little body in his arms, to be able to kiss her lips and tell her he loves her, with her being able to respond as she always did. He needed her, just her. 

"I don't care whether you can't walk, or talk, or even if you don't remember me but..." Oliver paused, forcing a hiccupy sob down. "I just need you to open those blue eyes. I need you to look at me in a way that always makes my heart speed up, even if I wouldn't admit it to you when you were here. I just need you to smile at me, and I need to be able to tell you I love you." 

It felt as if Oliver was being suffocated by overwhelming sadness. He craved the numbness, as he clung onto Felicity's hand more than he ever had. 

"When you wake up, you need to know, that I am never letting you go ever again. You are going to stay in my arms, I am going to hold you for the rest of our god damn lives, and we are going to be the happiest people in the whole world, okay?" Oliver ruffled his hair with his free hand. "We're going to get married, and have kids, and be unbelievably happy - I know how much you want all of that. All you have to do is open your beautiful blue eyes, just let me know that you're there, that you're still there." 

"I know you're still there." Oliver whispered, as he removed his hand from hers, pushing it into the pocket of his jeans, fumbling for the ring that the doctor had given back to him when they had to take her in for surgery. He hadn't had the strength or the heart to put it back on yet, he was waiting for her to wake up, but now he wasn't so sure that she would. If she died, he wanted her to die knowing that she was his, and he was hers. "I know you wouldn't leave me here all alone, to fend off the darkness by myself... So please, just... just come back."

More tears slid down Oliver's cheeks, as he slid the ring back onto her finger, his index finger unconsciously running over her ring finger, and this time he didn't wipe the tears away. He let them run freely down his cheeks. 

"Please come back to me." He whispered again, as he leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as tears slipped by and down his cheeks at a faster pace than he ever knew tears could fall. 

Then the heart monitor spiked. Oliver's eyes flew open, and he sat forward on the edge of the hospital chair. "Felicity?" His voice cracked.

And then her eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW THE ENDING WAS THE BIGGEST CLICHE THAT EVER CLICHED. But what can I say? I am a total sucker for cliches.   
> This was the second to last chapter of All Through The Night, which means tomorrow, I will be posting the final chapter, EVER. Wow. I can't believe I actually stuck it out and wrote an entire six chapters of a fic. That's, like, unheard of for me.   
> Thank you once again for your feedback and the kudos', it all means so much to me!  
> Until tomorrow, my lovelies.   
> Phee x


	6. When Felicity Wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. It's here. The ending.   
> I warn you, this chapter is probably a bit messy as I wrote this in the middle of the night and I got really emotional over the fact that it was done, nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (I can't remember how long it is, but I think it's fairly short given the length of the last chapter which I *think* was the longest chapter I've written. Ever).  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Felicity could only describe the sensation of waking up as strange. That was the only word that evaded her mind when she was asked what it felt like.

It, to her, felt like no time at all had passed, and she had just gotten her normal night's sleep, but instead of it being the next day, and her being safely tucked away in her bed at home with Oliver curled up beside her, it had been a little over two weeks, and she was in a hospital. 

When her eyes had open, it was like she was being born again. Her eyes took minutes to readjust to the brightness of the light after weeks of being tucked away in the pure darkness, her ears taking a while to adjust to the noise of people and loud beeping which was almost instantly giving her a headache. 

The first thing Felicity could remember was Oliver whispering to her to come back, before there was a rush of light and loud, loud noise. Now here she was, unfamiliar faces of doctors looming over her bedside, and only one familiar face... The face of Oliver, her Oliver, and just seeing his face was enough to put an, albeit weak, smile on hers. 

"Oliver..." She whispered, hoarsely. "What happened?"

All the doctors turned to face Oliver, one putting their hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll give you two a moment, before we tell the others outside that she's awake." 

Felicity could feel herself wanting to roll her eyes at being spoken about as if she wasn't in the room, but she couldn't find the willpower or strength, but then the doctors left and Oliver perched on the edge of her bed. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and when he pulled far enough away for her to get a good look at his intensely handsome features, she noticed the unmissable tears in his beautiful eyes. 

"Do you remember any of what happened?" Oliver asked, quietly. 

Felicity sucked in a breath, wincing at how much it stabbed into her side. "I remember us getting engaged," Felicity paused to smile, "and then I remember the limo, guns firing and then everything going black."

"You remember the basics then... The guns firing..." Oliver gulped, she could tell how hard it was for him to recall the moments. "The guns firing were shooting at us. It was HIVE. They were coming after us for retaliating against them, for having a plan to defeat them. They shot you. You were shot three times." 

"I watched you die, Felicity. Twice." Tears were rolling down Oliver's face, and Felicity resisted the urge to reach up and wipe them away. "Once after you were shot. They resuscitated you in the ambulance, but you coded again when they got to the hospital... You died in my arms." 

Oliver let out a breath. "Then you went into a coma, after the surgery. It was from extreme blood loss, and the fact that at the time you couldn't breathe by yourself. The doctors were so unbearably optimistic at first, and then when you didn't wake up when it was nearly two weeks, they told me to expect the worst, as if I wasn't already... Felicity, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"You didn't, Oliver. I'm right here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Felicity whispered, her hand lifting to Oliver's face, caressing his cheek gently. The scruff of his beard irritated the palm of her hand, but she didn't care. 

In that moment, it was just them, nothing else. Where they were, or what had happened didn't matter, because they were together. Once again, the world had tried to defeat them and they had come out on the other side, stronger. 

Their moment of peace and intimacy was short lived, as everyone piled into Felicity's room, her mom rushing over to her and enveloping her in the tightest hug she think she'd ever received from anybody. "Felicity, my baby girl..." She whispered, stroking her hair in repeated motions. 

"Mom." Felicity smiled. Her mom definitely looked older, she had more lines on her forehead, and the bags under her eyes were noticeable - something she had never noticed on her mom before. She looked so unbelievably tired, physically and emotionally. Felicity didn't even want to know what hell her mother had been through while she waited on her to wake. 

Donna smiled at her daughter, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she moved out of the way so Thea could get to Felicity. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living. I'm so glad that you came back." Thea grinned, as she gave the blonde a gentle hug. 

Felicity giggled, nodding. "Of course. Did you think you were going to get rid of my babbling and pestering you that easily?" 

The next people to give her hugs were Laurel and Sara. "You did good, Smoak." Laurel smiled, wiping tears away from under her eyes. "You took a bullet for everyone on the team."

Sara nodded, hugging her again, tighter this time. "No more bullet wounds for you, okay? Four is more than enough." 

Felicity laughed, nodding. "I have no objections. They hurt."

Sara laughed, lightly. "That they do." 

When both the Lance sister's had said their well wishes, before they both had to leave for Sara to leave, the only person that hadn't made a move to see her was Diggle. He was stood in the corner of the room, eyes trained on the blonde, tears streaming like waterfalls down his cheeks, as he started to move over to her hospital bed. The entire room, which was filled with chatter, had suddenly died down. 

Felicity had never seen John crying as much as he was right then, as he wrapped his arms around the small blonde, even more tears started to fall. "You are not allowed to ever do that again, okay?" 

"I don't plan on it, John." Felicity murmured into the crook of his shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

John nodded. "I am okay, now that you're back." He mumbled, as he pulled away, moving back so Oliver could perch on the side of the bed. 

Oliver and Felicity's hands were intertwined, just holding each other so tightly that Felicity wasn't sure they were ever going to let go of each other, and honestly? She wasn't sure she'd even care if they never let go, and just stayed in that position forever. 

"I love you, you know that, right?" Oliver whispered.

She smiled, gently, those words taking her by surprise. "I do know that. And I love you, every bit as much as you do me." 

It was almost as if the entire world had clicked into place, and the sun had realigned and risen again. 

The past two weeks had confirmed something for everybody that they were all certain they already knew. 

The world was a miserable place without Felicity Smoak. The whole world needed Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks, the ending.  
> Wow. I can't believe I stuck it out and finished a fic. One whole week of writing this, and I'm so sad to say that it's ended - but I'm so proud of the amount of reviews and kudos' I got, that means so so much to me! I don't write much, but this has kinda made me want to do it again, maybe some point in the new year if I can gather some ideas!   
> I just wanted to say a very humongous thanks to my friend Meg (Meg_louise15 on here), who gave me the courage to post and encouraged me to keep writing this, and who proof-read a fair few chapters herself for me. The support you've given me and the encouragement you've given me to write this story means the whole world Meg, thank you!   
> So, there you have it. It's over. Thank you so so much to everyone that read, gave kudos', left reviews, bookmarked, the whole shebang, it all meant and means the whole universe to me.   
> Bye for now...  
> Phee x

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I so hope you guys enjoyed reading this first little chapter of this mini-fic that I randomly decided to write out of the blue, haha. There's only going to be a few chapters to this, and each chapter will be a different person talking to a comatose Felicity. I hope I manage to portray the characters like they are in the show as best as possible.  
> Thank you for reading, I'll come back with another chapter as soon as humanly possible! Happy holidays everyone! Hope it's a good one.  
> If for any strange reason you wanna reach me, you can at: Twitter - @smoaksnacho and Tumblr - faeriesmoak x


End file.
